Nathaniel Cohen
This roleplay character belongs to Ley and can be found here. '''Nathaniel Cohen' is a male supporting character, protagonist, and minor anti-hero in The Vampire Diaries, ''and a guest character in The Originals. He is the only son of Anna and Joseph Cohen. He is also the ex boyfriend of Maria Moore, the vampire who's blood turned him in 1918 during the Battle of Cantigny in WWI. At the start of the series, Nathan is introduced as a new school counselor at Mystic Falls High, and is a trusted confidant to Caroline Forbes, who attends sessions with Nathan weekly. He uses Caroline as a method to investigate Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers, due to having a short history with Katherine Pierce in '''1958'. Counselling Caroline gains the trust of Elizabeth Forbes, which grants him the security to remain unrecognized as a vampire in Mystic Falls. Biography HUMAN LIFE The Cohen family originally from Virginia, moved to California during the Gold Rush in 1849, where they settled, accumulated wealth and rebuilt their home. Nathaniel was born on July 10th 1896, and remained the only child to Anna Cohen (Mother), and Joseph Cohen (Father). After his mother died during childbirth, he was raised a comfortable and healthy life with his father. Nathaniel was extremely close to Joseph, who worked for the church. The two actively followed Judaism and were extremely passionate about their faith. His conservative childhood built Nathan into a kind, respectful, caring, and selfless young man. When Nathaniel was 17 years old, he met a mysterious young woman by the name of Maria, who was unknowing to Nathan, a vampire. Finding her collapsed body outside of his small town's church, Nathan approaches the girl with concern, assuming the worst. When she awoke with the intention to feed, their eyes met -- and she spared him. Maria was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. When she explains that she was lost with no place to go, Nathaniel and his father invited her to stay with them. after she feeds off of him.]] During the next few months, Nathan and Maria fall in love, and under her compulsion, he allows her to feed from him daily while keeping her secret from the townspeople. Though the people of his church begin to suspect Maria after noticing odd behaviors between her and Nathan in secretive settings, which results in her motif to leave town. Summer of 1914, Maria asks Nathan what he wants to do with his life, hoping he would wish to follow her should she choose to leave California. When he mentions his hope to serve his country; have a family, and stay close to his father as he aged, Maria chooses to selflessly let him go. Maria compels him to remember her as a human, and not miss her when she's gone, then leaves him with a small vile of her blood and a ring; Instructing Nathan to carry both with him always and should his life ever be in danger, he is to drink the contents of the vial. With that, she promises him that they will meet again one day. In 1915, Nathaniel joins the U.S Army. He completes his necessary courses to obtain his job as an EMT. In June 1917, during WWI, his detachment was sent with the American Expeditionary Forces to France. Death more Vamp Life Hype kill me too Moving To Mystic Falls this is a bitch The Vampire Diares Nathaniel_Cohen/Season 1|Season One Nathaniel_Cohen/Season 2|Season Two Nathaniel_Cohen/Season 3|Season Three Nathaniel_Cohen/Season 4|Season Four Nathaniel_Cohen/Season 5|Season Five Nathaniel_Cohen/Season 6|Season Six Nathaniel_Cohen/Season 7|Season Seven Nathaniel_Cohen/Season 8|Season Eight Extras Name Why is my name this, what does it mean and stuff Trivia *FUN FACTS *FUN FACTS DOM ** FUN FACT SUB *FUN FACTS Tropes *WTF IS A TROPE **IDK DUDE ***CAN I BE DONE NOW? Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:TVD OC Category:TVD Character Category:Male Category:Male OC Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:American Category:Niklaus' Bloodline